


This Is Our Story - Character Notes

by KurtbastianJust



Series: This Is Our Story Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Notes for This Is Our Story Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Story - Character Notes

 

A Subvert Into The World of: This Is Our Story

_First off, I'd like to say I've rushed things and haven't given much background on characters but you also aren't told straight off the bat how the community and such works. So that's why I'm doing this now._

I'm here to give you some background on the culture of the story  **This is Our Story.**

**NOTE: Were's can only turn people when they are in WERE form. When in human form, their blood is actually a healing agent more than it is violent.**

**Vampires**  - Like humans, not all are evil. However, they do live off blood and the older you are the more blood will sustain you. Vampires who can walk in the daylight with enough sustenance are called Daywalkers. Thirty years ago, America went to war with China, the vampires won the war and are considered high society across the US. Werewolves helped the cause and are considered The Vampire's Dogs. Every major city has a Master Of The City, he's appointed or he kills the last master gaining him the title. Master's are often highly protected.

 **Werewolves** \- Werewolves, like many were-cultures have a strict guideline to packs. They have a king and when in a relationship, a Queen. The Queen acts as the mother to the pack and makes all formal pack decisions. When it comes to defense, the King often takes over and always leads the charge. The king has a second in command, who if the King dies, takes his place and can choose whether the Queen will keep her position or not. When a pack does not have a Queen, they adopt a motherly figure out of the group to be so. Other positions in the pack may be given such as: Treasurer (for pack funds), councel members and even a torturer. Werewolves are considered strong and forceful, the brutes of the werecommunity.

 **Wereleopards** \- While not as strong as werewolves, they have a similar structure. They have a king (Nimir Raj) and a queen (Nimir Ra), but the Nimir Ra is the one the pard (pack) look up to for all decisions even in war times. Wereleopards often determine sentences and punishments for were's in the community as they are seen to be less reckless and more of the intellectual breeding. All weres, Leopards especially, prefer to be without clothes and together creating 'Piles' often described as a 'dog pile' or 'kitten pile' as they all prefer to not sleep alone or ever truly be alone.

 **Werepanthers**  - A smaller group as they are fairly new to the scene, are considered the lower end of the Were Spectrum. They are teachers generally, and not fighters. They live under were command, and only have a king who determines alliances.

 **Werefoxes** \- Generally this subculture is wild, they live alone in less-suburban areas. They prefer woods and most die by the age of twenty for simply being prey. Foxes are the ONLY were who do not have to change on a full moon. However if foxes do not change at least once a week they can become incredibly sick. The foxes are considered to be the most emotionally-led beings, which can be their downfall.

 **Vampire Culls** \- Often found in the middle of the city and is the resting place of the Master of The City. It is a church with no windows where those who live inside seek refuge and worship whoever they deem fit. It is often a place lost were's go to seek help if no Sanctuary is given or if said Sanctuary is full. Vampires take in those who need help in exchange for blood or work.

 **Sanctuary** \- A sanctuary is set up in the woods, it is a small city of were's and they run their own schools, hospitals, shops and the like. Sanctuary is a place where after a screening process done by the heads of each community can determine whether or not a human is allowed to become a were (often rejected), as they are becoming more frequent by accidents. Most sanctuary's have one main road with all businesses on it and the Councel Circle at the end for meetings. Along this road are multiple drives branching away for were-creatures to build homes and live in so they do not have to live within the city. Sanctuary's are outside of government law unless government is called in as payment for the were-draft thirty years before.

 **Blaine Anderson**  and Kurt Hummel were married before they were 20, it lasted for two years and they split mutually. The community knew it was going to happen before they did. They strive to remain friends, but secrets tear them a part little by little every say. Blaine is a teacher in the Helias Sanctuary school. He grew up in the community from birth, changed by his parents.

 **Kurt Hummel**  ran away from home when he was young, believing what his now-deceased mother told him. He was convinced his father raped him, beat him and drugged him. He is convinced he will never trust his father again. He lives with Adam Crawford (and now Chandler Kiehl). He is the counselor and private tutor as well as Human Speaker for the Sanctuary. He is dating Hunter Clarington, Master of the City.

 **Adam Crawford**  is Nimir-Raj of the were leopards. He came to the Sanctuary five years ago and has a very mysterious past. He killed for his title in the pard.

 **Sebastian Smythe**  was the one to find Kurt and bring him to the Sanctuary, promising safety amongst the people. They have been best friends since that day over 10 years ago. Sebastian once had sex with Kurt when they were young and drunk. Kurt doesn't remember this.

 **Chandler Kiehl**  was turned nearly a year ago, he is considered a Changeling and is often not in control of when he changes. He is a fox, and the only one in the community making him King of no one. The leopards have taken him in. Chandler has no family, they were killed by wild were's, Chandler only bitten.

 **Hunter Clarington** is actually not considered old, however when he was turned, he had already been dead before and was brought back to life just to die by the Vampire Bite (a full draining and transfusion of vampire blood). Hunter Clarington was born in 1991, making him 170. He was killed at 21. Since he was dead and reborn, he has always had daywalker skills, but if too many are done in quick succession it can take a toll on the vampire.

* * *

 

Kunter Notes: This Is Our Story

Kurt and Hunter have been friends since Kurt joined the sanctuary. Hunter has always protected Kurt, even the decision to not change Kurt has been about protecting him. It seems sickening to a point that Hunter has kind of taken over the role of father for the boy.

No back story or even character morals have played out for Hunter (giving me the idea that I should write a scene solely about him), but it's known that Hunter cares more about Kurt and Sebastian than anyone else in the world, including the vampires who serve him.

It's not known if Sebastian and Hunter are having sex, but the idea would not surprise Kurt. It is known Sebastian is a common food source for the vampire.

Kurt is in love with Hunter, they just have never truly said it to each other. Not honestly.

Mein Kind: My Child

Hunter calls Kurt Mein Kind because of the fatherfigure mentality but also because it just kind of  _stuck_ when Kurt came to the Sanctuary in seek of help.

 

* * *

 

 

Churt Notes: This Is our Story

The Churt so far in the story has had it's ups and downs leading to the finale of chapter 8 where Kurt finds David and Chandler in bed. The main storyline so far is a schoolboy crush and Kurt's innability to give or even see what Chandler needs. There is a desperation within the fox that goes much deeper than a crush, it pulls at Chandler and he fights to maintain ground but can't help but speak up about it when the two are alone.

Chandler is not shy, he likes to get complements and likes to know Kurt appreciates him. It's probably why Chandler has taken to Kurt's bed so much.

Kurt's problem is that he sees Chandler as a child, not as a potential partner, and even though we know it will eventually happen, it's hard to see how and when the two will be together. Or if it will even be voluntary.

* * *

 

Kadam Notes: This Is Our Story

Not much has been said about Kadam other than the emotional connection they have. When Blaine disappeared, Adm  _knew_  what Kurt needed. He needed comfort, not sex exactly, but to be held and touched and… it's a very were-like thing to do, to pet and rub. It hasn't been determined if Kurt is like this because of his life in the sanctuary or other factors, all that we know is Kurt needs Adam.

Kurt seeks solace and understanding from him which he can get. Adam is definitely the more level headed out of the two.

* * *

 

Kurtbastian Notes: This Is Our Story

Up to this point you know about the friendship between Kurt and Sebastian. You understand the fact nothing will tear them apart. Kurt lives day by day, refusing to bow to anyone and Sebastian complements it by forcing people to bow to his will. Their relationships with others show that. Take Hunter for example, Sebastian readily agrees to work as the vampire's lead guard but in return he forces the vampire to protect his people. He doesn't just bow down to Hunter, he makes sure he gets something out of the deal. Kurt steadily ignores any idea of seeing his father no matter how much Hunter declares he must, UNTIL his life in the Sanctuary is threatened. Kurt pushes the extremes on what he will and will not do. Adam is another example, Sebastian fucks him but refuses to love him making it a mutual agreement while Kurt falls prey to Adam's loving admiration yet… refuses to admit it. Kurt is stubborn and Sebastian is carefully demanding. Their relationship with Chandler however is the same. Both see him as an innocent and both attempt to care for him, showing good hearts, even if Sebastian is more willing to possibly molest the poor fox while Kurt's conflicted about the idea.

* * *

 


End file.
